Don't Leave
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: Inu Yasha's heart shatters, Kagome what have you done. Inu Yasha....Don't Die....


Sorry Guys....This is just a random fic, hope you enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
"GO AWAY INU YASHA!!"  
  
"Kago-"  
  
"JUST STAY AWAY YOU MUTT! I never want to see you again!"  
  
Kagome's eyes were streaming. Inu Yasha felt a twinge in his chest.  
  
"Just leave me alone you DOG! How could you? HOW COULD YOU! I trusted you and you do this?!"  
  
"Wait let me explain-"  
  
"NO! Your just as bad as Sesshomaru! YOU DOG!! You ugly BEAST! You're a MONGREL! Go beg for table scraps for all I care....GO!"  
  
Inu Yasha was now tearing silently in the darkness. She couldn't see him cry. She was definitely crying. He knew it.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
His heart shattered as she turned away and ran towards the village. He felt his heart first stiffen then shatter as if made of glass. He watched her back disappear, then her scent fade away. It was hours when he called. He took a deep breath and howled. His howl was the mourning of a mate, or loved one. Every creature that heard it froze their blood.  
  
Inu Yasha kept howling with his voice low then sliding up a couple octives. He howled his sorrow and hurt to the moon, and beyond. The village where the rest of his team mates were heard the howl, they all froze.  
  
~*~  
  
Myouga the flea was sitting drinking tea while discussing with Kaede about the next jewel shard. He and Kaede heard at the same moment the howl, both froze. Myouga knew that this was the howl of a male inu demon.  
  
It called to a lost mate. He felt his heart break at what Inu Yasha could have possiably heard that would make him do that.  
  
"Myouga. That is Inu Yasha, is it not?"  
  
Asked Kaede quietly with a fearful voice.  
  
"Aie, Lady. I don't rightly know why."  
  
Kaede listened as the dreadful howl broke of. It made her heart wrench out of place. She never knew what could cause Inu Yasha this much anguish. She lifted her eyes to see Kagome run past her door crying as if the world was going to end.  
  
Kaede was suddenly angry. Inu Yasha's heart was a fragile thing. Something to take care of, something to nurture after his terriable ordeal with Kikyou. Kaede was suddenly made at Kagome.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha brought his head down after his mournful howl. He still heard her words fill his head. He knew that she was gone, never to come back. Kikyou had kissed him and enchanted him to say he never loved Kagome, only her. He knew that he loved Kagome.  
  
He was trying to explain to her why he had said that. He wanted her to understand, to know he didn't mean it. Kikyou was a friend to him. He wanted Kagome. She was his only love.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at his claws, he looked to his chest. His life wasn't worth living after that. He didn't deserve to live after Kagome left him. He put his two longest fingers to his chest right above his heart.  
  
He said, "Goodbye Kagome, I loved you....."  
  
With that he drove his fingers into himself. He felt his life slip from him, he felt the blood of himself soak the ground. He felt himself fall into blackness as his life left him which he had taken with his own claws.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was sleeping peacefully on the hay. She had just sat down after she and the others had fought a dream demon. She had kept it away by using it's bane of peppermint thyme and eating it. Inu Yasha had been to stuck up to use it saying.  
  
"I don't need it....I can handle some stupid dream."  
  
Kagome snorted at this thought. She was just falling asleep when she heard Inu Yasha move in his sleep. He was exhausted after the ordeal with the demon so she looked up. He was twitching madly in his sleep, his ears were all the way back pinned to his head. She was worried at this.  
  
'He must be in a bad dream.'  
  
Kagome looked at the poor hanyou, with out warning he opened his eyes unseeingly and howled. His howl was the most mournful howl she'd ever heard, she heard every animal and beast within hearing range stop. The others woke with a start and Shippou started to cry.  
  
The howl changed octives and then settled down. He closed his eyes, and kept twitching. Kagome watched as he twitched and moaned. Silent tears streamed from his eyes, when he started to calm Kagome started to worry.  
  
Kagome slowly touched his hair, then his hands. He was to calm now. She silently shook him. He seemed almost dead until he sprung from the ground.  
  
Kagome watched terrified as the animal she knew as Inu Yasha jumped up and started at the sight of her. He whimpered and his ears drew low.  
  
Kagome watched as his eyes widened as if recognizing something he jumped at her and she was about to shy away from him when he pulled her into a bear hug.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome.....Kagome....it...it was all a dream? No...it seemed...seemed so real...oh Kagome....I'm so sorry......"  
  
Kagome listened to Inu Yasha mutter on about his dream. Her arms slowly circled his waist and he started to cry silently.  
  
"Oh Kagome....I'm so sorry....so sorry...."  
  
Inu Yasha silently cried for a while then he abruptly sat down. The others respecfully left the hut and went to sleep outside.  
  
Inu Yasha turned Kagome around in his arms so that her back was connected to his chest. He could still feel the loneliness caused by her leaving. He held her in his lap silently as he slowly stopped his tears. He knew that it was a dream but it seemed so real....  
  
"Inu Yasha? Please tell me what happened."  
  
".....you yelled at me, called me a mutt."  
  
*gasp*  
  
"You left me, you never wanted to see me again. You left Kagome....you left...."  
  
"I would never leave you....never."  
  
"I killed myself, I was heart broken."  
  
"Inu Yasha.....I ....I love you.....I could never leave you...."  
  
"......"  
  
"I always want to be with you.....I don't want you to leave. I love you."  
  
"I....love you to..."  
  
Inu Yasha slowly bit Kagome in the neck, right where a tendon should be. He bit just hard enough to make her gasp in surprise and only a drop of blood fell from her neck.  
  
He licked the blood away. Kagome knew he was marking her. She knew from the different TV shows the dogs mark their mates so that no one else could have them. She felt his rough tongue on her neck and it was suddenly taken away.  
  
"Kagome.....I.....I am so sorry, I thought you had left me."  
  
"Shhhhh, it's okay, I'm here now. Don't worry."  
  
Inu Yasha silently held Kagome. He suddenly realized what he had done in marking her and taking her as a mate and he suddenly had a picture in his mind. Three pups running around, one a female, the other two male. They both had amber eyes, and one had ears.  
  
They ran to Kagome and shouted, "MOMMY!"  
  
Inu Yasha smiled against Kagome's neck forever praised that terrible Night Mare Demon.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry guys, this was really OOC but it just popped into my head one day. I could add onto it if I wanted but, I am still working on others, sorry. Tell me if you liked my oneshot. I like WAFF!  
  
He he, sorry....^ ^'  
  
~Rain 


End file.
